The Pain That Is Truth
by obsidian
Summary: “I would die for you to be happy… and sadly enough, sometimes I think it would work…” This is a HarryDraco fic.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and company. They belong to J.K. Rowling… although I can dream can't I? The Lyrics used is from the song Lying from You by Linkin Park. I love this band; their lyrics are so great!

**Warnings:** Harry Potter and Company is now in their 6th year at Hogwarts. This is a Harry/Draco fic. It is also angst. If you don't like slash or yaoi or man/man couples then leave silently! I have spelled it out for you so if I get any flames regarding this that person is going to get a rather long rant from me! Reviews are especially welcome… they make me happy and me happy means maybe more chapters! I already know I'm not the greatest author that ever lived so you don't have to tell me again. No plagiarism please… if there is even something to plagiarize… If you want to copy something please drop me a line first: falling_silver@yahoo.com. Sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors. 

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything so pardon my lack of skill. Actually I am way beyond rusty; I'm more of lacking everything needed in a good author but hey… I was inspired! I just read a really good fic! Anyway, on with this piece of umm… whatever you want to call it. Thanks to all those who reviewed my other story! **Thanks to: Goat Woman, Rat Girl1, Pepsi, VenusPrincess, and lokakuu!** Enjoy!

**The Truth Hurts Like Hell**

**:Harry's POV:**

You look at me and I melt and I'm not really sure whether it's from the pain that your look causes me, or just the fact that you're looking at me and I can imagine that you like me… But you would never like me… much less love me… why? Because society has dictated to us that we are enemies, you of the dark and I of the light, that we could never be together. But I never wanted that to happen. Never…

Do you know that I study you, obsess over you? I watch you. Everything you do is done with utmost perfection, anything less would not be accepted. And I am that, I am anything but perfection, and you deserve only the best. Someone better than me… and so I don't even bother to tell you how I feel. I fear rejection and maybe even pain. Not the physical kind but the kind that really hurts you and leaves you broken. The kind that feels like death would be better than feeling that pain. The kind that would make you sell your soul just so the pain won't hurt you anymore. When you feel that a million knives have just stabbed you and are repeatedly doing so. The kind of pain that you feel when you lose someone you love… even more than your own life…

I just wish you'd see the real me, and not the stupid hero everybody thinks I am. When it comes down to it, I don't even match up the title that they have given me… The Golden Boy indeed. I have done nothing but hurt people. I have done nothing but hurt you… and I hate it! I hate lying to you and to everyone else. I'm sick of lying… so I'm taking the risk… I'm going to tell you. I just wish you'd hear me out… or… 

**:Normal POV:**

To the surprise of many, Harry Potter went up to the Slytherin table and talked to Draco Malfoy. It wasn't their usual arguments. No, it was just a simple question, one that required only a simple answer.

"Malfoy, do you have the time? Do you think we could talk?"

"And what makes you think I would want to talk to you Boy Wonder?" drawled the blonde boy.

That had hurt.

"Just a few minutes, and I promise not to disturb you anymore."

Draco thought about it for a few minutes then finally said, "Okay then, but only for a few minutes. god knows my time is valuable and can't be wasted on you."

Ouch. Stab. Stab. Stab. Burn.

"Sure…" Harry whispered.

The two walked out of the Great Hall and into a deserted classroom. And for a few minutes none of them said a word. The silence was deafening.

"Well spit it out then! I haven't got all day!" Malfoy suddenly said.

"Um… I… ha-have a conf-es-ssion to ma-make…" Harry stuttered. Suddenly feeling very nervous about the whole thing.

"Oh please Potter don't stutter, it's not very becoming." Drawled a very irritated Malfoy.

The Gryffindor had had enough, and with that he shouted, "Can't we bloody have a conversation where you and I don't bite each others bloody heads off?! I'm trying to tell that I bloody love you for Merlin's sake!" Silence. "Ummm… that didn't go they way I planned it to…"

But Draco wasn't saying anything. He was in a state of shock. Emotions flitted through his face and the first being shock and the last being disgust and hatred. 

"Mal-Draco… I know you might find that hard to believe but-"

"Don't even continue that sentence…"

"But I-"

"I said Don't! I thought I couldn't hate you more but you know what? I think I just did."

"Draco… I… Please hear me out." Harry said as he took a step forward. That was a big mistake.

"Don't come near me you freak! I don't ever want to see your face or hear your voice ever!" Draco shouted. But suddenly he said in a soft voice, "Just bloody leave me alone. I hate you… I hate you… I wish you'd just…" 

And just as Draco was almost out the door, Harry whispered, _"I would die for you to be happy… and sadly enough, sometimes I think it would work…"_

End or TBC?

**AN:**

Review please! I just find that last line really sad… :sigh: Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue this or something. I need all your feedback! Thanks! By the way, I do believe that Harry and Draco are meant for each other, but I was feeling really angsty. H/D forever! 


End file.
